Not Just an Angel
by Dustyyy
Summary: Angel isn't a kid. She is growing up and learning the ways of the world. The Flock has a new kind of mission, and it brings on new aspects of Angel. FangxMax IggyxNudge AngelxOC


___CHAPTER 1: The Flock___________________________________________

It's been years since we overthrew Itex, though we don't keep exact count. Max, Fang, and Iggy are now 19, and Nudge is 15. My brother, Gazzy, is about 12, and I am 10. Yes me, little Angel, the baby.

Surprisingly, even after all these years, the Flock has not disbanded. Weird right? Well, not if you think about it. The School was made public about 2 years ago, and that made everything easier for us.

I mean, now if we are caught, there are 100's of teams around the country ready to help us. But being public didn't mean that the School stopped testing mutants, or even creating them. That's the real reason The Flock is not disbanded.

Max's Voice (you think I didn't know about that? How could I not? I look into her mind!)… Max's Voice told her that we (everyone, not just Max) have a mission. And that mission is to find all the abused mutants, and find a good home for them, once and for all. Yeah, it's not as easy as it sounds.

The downside of the new secret mini schools is that we have to search each one out separately. In all these years, we have only found three groups of mutants. One, in Alaska, where they were trying to make pigs fly (I have no idea why). Luckily, we found the hogs before any tests were initiated. It was so sad, though. I could here the thoughts, and they were so depressing. Luckily we found them and gave them to a farm in Montana. Apparently, there was something abnormal about the pigs, because the farmer says they will only eat meat. Go figure.

The next place we found mutants was in Louisiana. They were more dogs like Total. All they can do, though, is talk. We kept one pure white puppy for Iggy (so he can see it) and the rest were given to Max's mom and Ella.

We've only found one other creature from the schools so far. TJ, the bird. He was quite disabled; they actually used him in tests to make mutants. He was just like a DNA donor. TJ now resides in the Arkansas state aviary, where he gets the best attention one could hope for.

Right now we live in a cabin. You could say we are on "vacation". Dr. Martinez granted us the privilege of escaping to her beach house in England. It's cold, but I love the water.

On to the Flock: Max and Fang are the leaders, and their bond has grown and grown. Obviously, they're a couple. Right now they are in their room, discussing something that I don't care about.

Iggy and Nudge… they have a close relationship, but even looking into their thoughts I cannot tell what kind. Iggy has his new puppy, Smartie, to help him. I think that Nudge does that more then Smartie does, though. She is his new guide, and through this they have become great friends. Don't worry, though. Me and Nudge still share a room.

Gazzy and I seem to be the only ones left. We are really not that close, though I know he loves me. Gazzy and Iggy are still bomb buddies, and I have had to rush in and save Smartie numerous times. I don't think Iggy would like his new friend being blown up.

I yawned, I mean, it was only 9:00. Getting out of bed was hard, because I always felt slightly asleep still. I could hear Max and Fang's dreams (ick), and Iggy was just starting breakfast. I got to my feet, and pulled on a grey sweater and jeans. I do have some fashion sense, but it was also really cold.

_I am so tired—That was a good dream—Wake me up in 10 minutes—Bacon sounds good_

I was overwhelmed by the Flock's thoughts, making me stumble into a person.

"Nudge?"

"Hi Angel! It's cold out today isn't it? But I think I might go swimming! Or maybe I can get Iggy to teach me how to cook. But I might burn the house down… So yeah… I guess

I'll go swimming. But after breakfast! What are we having, do you know?"

I laughed, but was surprised Nudge was up so early.

_Nudge?_

_**Yes?**_

_Why are you up at 9:00?_

_**Umm…**_

I searched her thoughts for a minute, and came upon a picture of her and Iggy…um…kissing…

_Oh._

_**Don't tell anyone, please, Angel!**_

I nodded to her, and continued my way down to breakfast. So Iggy and Nudge were together-ish. I wondered what this meant for the Flock. Did this new aspect of the two make us closer together, or farther apart? Oh well. The scent of Breakfast pulled me out of my thoughts, and I sat down, ready to eat bacon.

"WAIT! NO! GET THE DOG OFF THE TABLE! THAT'S A RULE!"

I forgot to mention that Max didn't realy like having two dogs live with us. She was juts crossing her fingers that Total and Smartie couldn't breed.

_**Damn dog**_

_MAX! Language!_

_**I can say whatever I want in my own mind, Angel. **_

_Fine, whatever._

Max looked a little surprised at my tone. She looked at my grouchily and got herself 7 pieces of bacon. I only got 5. It was so good. Iggy is such a good cook! I wondered how he had become so good. I was going to search around his mind for a hint, as I had always wanted to do, but then I remembered the conversation with Nudge that morning. I didn't want to let anything slip. I saw Iggy looking at his white puppy, with a dopey expression. Everyone at the table started laughing. Iggy htrew his head wildly around, and set Smartie down on the floor. She spoke.

"Aww, I love you too, Iggy."

Smartie didn't speak much, but I had a feeling she liked to. Peeking into her thoughts I saw the truth in her words. Smartie really did love Iggy.

After breakfast, I saw Fang and Max went back upstairs, and I thought they would start discussing what they were talking about this morning again. I was curious. Peeking in to Fang's mind, I waited for a thought to hit him. 10 minutes later I was hiding under the bedcovers in my room, having seen Max and Fang locked in an intimate embrace. Fang had noticed my mind, and was trying to find me. I hated him right then.

_**Damn Angel. She ruins everything. Everything. Me and Max have no chance with her intruding our minds.**_

I was so hurt, that before I could get a grip on myself, I ran into the hallway, and ran up to Fang. I smacked him hard in the face, leaving a red mark. I was incredibly angry.

"FANG, I HATE YOU TOO! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MAX! NEVER THE FLOCK OR ME! ONLY MAX!"

I started to cry. What had gotten in to me? I felt so violated, so hurt, that I ran back into my room sobbing. Let Max come in. I don't care.

Author Note: this is my first fanfic. I really like Angel. Please review. PLEASE.

Okay, well the next chapter will be coming soon. When I finish it! By the way, what are her hair color/ wing color? Also, tell me if I got the ages off. Like how far apart they are?

-Dustyyy


End file.
